


DarkSummers

by southern-belle-outcast (deepinthemeadow5150)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Other, slight romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepinthemeadow5150/pseuds/southern-belle-outcast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex questions why Raven keeps jumping from Hank to Erik and back, and she ends up making him take her on a date. Where it will go from there is yet to be discovered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Make Up Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chloe- reigninghavok mun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chloe-+reigninghavok+mun).



> Completely started this because my friend has this crackship as her OTP, and she can never find any fics for it, so yeah. Just a cruddy work in progress fic that I started for her sake, but thought I'd post. Not that I'm any good at writing either Alex or Raven, I roleplay Rogue for a reason. Hopefully it's at least half decent.

     "Why do you do that?" Raven looked up in surprise from where she was doing crunches. "What? I don’t get what you mean. Work out? Why do you think, genius," she said, rolling her eyes. "No. I mean act like somehow if you impress Erik he’ll care about you? He’s interested in getting even with Shaw. Nothing else can or will matter to him."

  
     She scowled, looking away. “What gave you the impression that I want him to care about me?” she said with an unimpressed grunt. Alex rolled his eyes. “Oh please, Raven. Do you really think no one’s noticed how you flirt with Hank when Erik’s around? It’s obvious you want to make him jealous. But any reaction you get is simply him wanting you to stop talking to Bozo. What do you see in that whiner anyways? ‘Oh gosh, my feet are an ape’s, the world is ending!’ He should try having a dangerous mutation and then see what he feels about his stupid feet.” Raven sat up and scowled at Alex. “You don’t have to deal with something people can see whether you like it or not,” she shot back.

  
     "What does it matter? We are what we are. Who gives a crap if we’re different, it’s not changing anytime soon. And if that clown thinks he’s going to somehow make a cure for there being nothing wrong in your DNA, he needs to seriously rethink that. It won’t work. Erik’s all ‘we’re better than everyone because we have a mutation’, and Hank acts like it’s the plague. Why do all of you make such a big deal over it?"

  
     Raven looked at him, face a mixture of disbelief and astonishment. “You seriously don’t get it? We’re freaks, people don’t like us, they try to hurt us because of what we are.” The young man shrugged. “So? They have issues with the fact we’re mutants who have abilities, some lethal. We’re not freaks. There’s not one thing freakish about you, Raven. Tell me one thing that makes you a freak.” She snorted and shifted into her natural form. “Want to rethink that statement?” Alex met her eyes, face unchanging. “Nope.”

  
     She looked down at herself, then back at him. “You need your eyes checked.” “That’s where you’re wrong. I have perfect vision. I see a normal girl, who’s able to change her physical features, and has a default of blue scales and yellow eyes. It’s not something superior, or inferior. It’s just normal for you. So you’re normal. You’re not a freak. I don’t see a freak. I see a pretty girl who is delusional about what’s supposed to be considered freakish.”

  
     Raven looked at Alex with confusion, unable to form words for a moment. “Who are you quoting?” Alex frowned. “Nobody. Those are my words. You won’t hear that from Erik, he’ll tell you that you look like a goddess because you’re ‘homo superior’. Definitely won’t hear that from Hank. He sees you as a poor girl who’s stuck in a freak’s body. Neither of them are right. You’re just Raven. How you look doesn’t matter, but you’re not ugly either.” She raised an eyebrow.

  
     "Uhuh. So you really think I’m pretty?" Alex shrugged. "You’re not an eyesore. Blue’s a nice color. Why would you think someone would find you anything but pretty? I’d have no issues telling you if I thought you were ugly. You’ve seen me with everyone else, I say what I think about someone." She laughed slightly. "Yeah, I’m sure Sean appreciated the opera crack." He held his arms out in protest. "It’s true, he should join. He looks girly enough."

  
     The girl shook her head, trying to conceal her slight amusement. “So I guess I should take your word about all that you just said. If you’ve found me pretty, why haven’t you said something before now?” He chuckled in disbelief. “You seriously don’t know? With all your jumping back and forth between Bozo and Magnethead? Why would you care what I have to say?” She opened her mouth to retort, then she saw his point. “Oh…yeah. Well, you said I was pretty so what do you have to back it up?” Alex shrugged. “How should I know? What am I supposed to do, ask you on a date?” She gave a small smile of satisfaction. “I’ll expect you to be ready at seven.”

 

     Alex stared at her, blinking. “Did you just-? Fine. You know what, fine. You want me to do that to prove it? I will. Just don’t expect five star dining,” he warned. “Oh I won’t. Just wear something a little more formal than…that,” she gestured vaguely, getting up and leaving the room, remaining in her true form.


	2. What Are We Doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kind of took forever and a day with this, but hey, at least I finally got the inspiration to sit down and write it today, right? Constructive criticism is always appreciated. I don't feel very adequate at writing anyone except Rogue so yeah...

     

     Alex stood in front of his mirror.  Why had he even agreed to this?  He saw no point in getting involved with Raven and the other two, despite the fact she was appealing.  It was bound to go nowhere, at least nowhere good.  She'd practically dared him though, and he wasn't going to be made out to be a liar.  He wanted to eat anyways, so he would at least accomplish something by going along with Raven's idea.

     He had showered and changed out of the sweatpants he had been wearing in the workout room when he'd come across Raven.  It seemed that's where she was to be found most often, determined not to be seen as weak.  That's the last thing Alex saw her as though.  Despite her doubts, Raven still had an air that dared you to disagree with or anger her.  He liked Charles well enough, but there was one thing he really didn't like, and that was his insisting Raven always being in disguise.  Outside, sure, if she didn't want the rather dangerous attention, that was one thing.  But to insist it better that she always hide, even amongst friends?  That he didn't understand.

     Erik would say that she was far more beautiful in her blue form, that it was the only one she really needed.  Alex, on the other hand, felt that she should be able to choose her appearance.  Blue, blonde, brunette, it didn't matter.  It should simply be what she chose, what made her happy- not the appearance Charles, Hank, or Erik expected of her. 

     Now that he was in a button down shirt, jeans, and had his hair combed, Alex made his way to Raven's room.  Knocking on the door right at seven, it took a minute before she opened the door wearing a white blouse and yellow skirt.  Her form was blue but she was already changing to the usual blonde haired one as she stepped out.  "Never thought you were someone that cared about being punctual," she said, the surprise in her voice disguised by her casual air.  Alex shrugged, "I wanted to eat."  He sounded nonchalant, but he smirked a little at the comment.

     As they headed downstairs, about to step out to get in the truck that he was driving now that they'd moved into the mansion, Charles came across the two.  Charles looked from Raven to Alex, and then back to Raven.  "Raven, what exactly are you intending to do?"  The girl gave her adoptive brother a catty smile.  "Going out.  Does it look like something else?  Surely you already figured it out for yourself.  Or are you so slow on the uptake that you have to rely on your telepathy?" she asked with an innocent air, yet it dripped with sarcasm.

     Pressing his lips together, Charles nodded, putting a finger to his lips as he gave her a thin smile, making it obvious he was trying to best her by not replying in like manner.  "Well if that's the case then enjoy yourselves.  Just don't get into any trouble, if you could possibly avoid it.  I'd hate to have to clean up an unnecessary mess," he returned, stepping aside and waving them towards the door.  

 _Like I didn't have enough to worry about between Hank and Erik,_ Alex heard in his head.  _Alex, I don't know what you're intending to get out of this but if I learn you mistreated my sister, you'll regret it._   Alex chuckled to himself, smirking slightly at Charles over his shoulder before walking out the door with Raven. _She would make me regret it long before you had a chance to get to me.  Don't underestimate her, Xavier._


	3. Not Your Typical Date

"So where exactly are we going?" Raven asked as she got into the passenger seat of Alex's truck.  He shrugged, smiling lopsided at her, enjoying the fact that she was curious.  "If I thought you needed to know, you would have already been told," Alex replied, shutting the door behind her, then getting into the driver's seat of the truck.  

Raven snorted, rolling her eyes.  "Whatever.  Be mysterious.  What do I care?"  Alex laughed, starting the engine.  "You obviously care, or you wouldn't have asked.  That's very mature of you, Raven."  She pressed her lips together, trying to think of a retort, but she didn't really have one.  "Habit I guess.  Comes from living with Charles for so long," she said with a small laugh.  "I will trust your judgment though and wait to see where we go."  He glanced away from the road for a moment to smile a little at her.  "Good."

Pulling into a pizza place, he parked, then turned to her.  "Don't get out, this is just a small stop.  What do you like on your pizza?"  Frowning with confusion, Raven looked at Alex with narrowed eyes, trying to understand what he was doing.  "Uh, peppers, olives, and beef.  What are you up to?"  Alex grinned at her, putting a finger to his lips.  "Ah, ah, ah. I told you that you didn't need to know yet.  I'll be right back, don't go anywhere."  

Hopping out of the truck, he headed into the parlor.  Alex returned ten minutes later with a box, and a plastic bag.  Setting them in the back seat of the truck, he then got back into the truck, starting it up again.

"So we're going somewhere besides the pizza parlor?"  He nodded as if it were obvious.  "Well, I did start up my truck.  Unless you think I'm just running my gas and putting it in reverse for the heck of it."  Raven laughed in disbelief, shaking her head.  "Okay, I get it.  I'm not allowed to know."

Fifteen minutes of driving, and Alex turned onto side road that headed into a slightly wooded area.  "Here we are," he said, parking the truck at an overlook for a small waterfall.  Looking over to him, Raven raised an eyebrow dubiously.  "What is this?"

 He sighed dramatically.  "You said take you on a date, did you not?  So I'm going to use my brain a little more than Labcoat and Turtleneck would."  She laughed at him with amusement.  "Do you really have to give everyone all these ridiculous nicknames?"  He looked at her with confusion.  "Yeah.  What does it matter?  C'mon, let's get out of the cab and eat."

Taking the pizza out, he headed over to the bed of the truck.  "You coming or what?  It's going to get cold."  Raven got out and headed over to where he was letting down the back of the truck, surprised to see blankets laid out and a cooler in the middle.  "What's this, Alex?"  He laughed, smirking at her as he climbed up, then turned to offer her his hand to help her up.  "Dinner.  Without a movie.  Sorry, I'm cheap.  There is a waterfall though."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, life's been crazy. I know I said I would update much sooner than I actually did. Sorry for the wait guys.


End file.
